Hakuoh Kaiser
Hakuoh Kaiser, of the Crimson Lotus is the former leader of the Dark Household Family, and one of the central characters of the manga and anime series, Shikoku!. He is the arch-rival of Shikoku Kirame, determined to defeat his rival, in order to gain the Spirit Keys and use them for his own personal gains. At birth, Hakuoh was given the Firai Sealing, implanted within his eye, giving him the ability to manipulate all forms of fire and blood, using the Firai Seal. Originally a heartless cold-hearted murderer, over the course of the series, Hakuoh changes and becomes one of the Spirit Gates' protectors, due to the influence of Shikoku. Due to the Firai Cast, Hakuoh will do whatever it takes to save his sister. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Catchphrase ::"Ha! Now, Fist of the Eternal Flame!" |} Appearance Hakuoh has dark blue hair, with pure white angelic hair spiking up from above it. He has devil red eyes, and the black "ooze" on his right eye, signifying the Firai Seal's implantation. Hakuoh wears a heavy white shawl/scarf and sports an all black cloak with black dragon silk shoes. Under the cloak, Hakuoh wears a ruby colored sash and benkei-styled black pants. Personality Hakuoh usually prefers to keep his distance from others, often keeping his thoughts to just himself. As a half-demon, he tends to look down on the mortals, often belittling them. Hakuoh's personality is nothing short of cold-hearted, serious, arrogant, quiet, cynical, sadistic at times, and brutal. Originally, Hakuoh was nothing more but a a killer, who took pleasure in murdering people to get what he wants. He had spared nobody's life, prefering to kill people as quick as possible, opposite of Kokujo, who usually takes his time with killing his enemies. As he transforms into an anti-hero, Hakuoh retains his cold-hearted, serious and arrogant demeanor, but has become a tad more nicer. This is evident when he saves the lives of other characters. However, his cold personality usually resurfaces shortly afterwards, hiding the fact that he saved somebody just to do it. Despite all of this, Hakuoh is capable of being kind, like when he is around his sister, who he would do anything for her. He also shows feelings towards Masuka, as she is a close friend to him, a person he treasures greatly. Hakuoh is also kind when interacting with his best friend, Kokujo, as he would do anything to help him. Because of his way of life, Hakuoh has a very cynical and misanthropic view of life. Hakuoh also is extremely unbiased towards his opponents, not caring of the age or gender of the person, believing them all to be the same in the end. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hakuoh is an extremely skilled martial artist, and is extremely agile as well. He is well balanced in all fields of fighting, and knows over 130 martial arts styles. He had honed his skills during his time in the Dark Household Family and his Firai Cast, the Firai Sealing in his eye is also a factor that has allowed him greater abilities in fighting. Hakuoh has learned from Kokujo, as well as learning from Shikoku and Kigenko, using some of his greatest allies and opponents as inspiration to his techniques. Fighting Style: Known Techiques/Moves: *'''Fire Gate Seal: '''Hakuoh makes a burning symbol appear on the palm of his right hand. He then shoots it out at his opponent, trapping them in a gate sealing of fire, burning them and stabilizing their Wavelength, slowly killing them. Relationships List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Dark Household Family Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Antagonist Category:Antihero Category:Spirit Key Detective Category:Firai Cast